Flippy the unicorn
by McQueenfan95
Summary: A spoof of Charlie the unicorn. With Flippy as Charlie, Petunia as Violet, and Giggles as Magenta. rated K.


This is based on the Filmcow video series "Charlie the unicorn", which is where the title comes from. The characters are not unicorns. They are their usual critter selfs. And now, Cuddles with the disclaimer.

Cuddles: *sigh* McQ doesn't own "Charlie the unicorn", or Happy Tree Friends.

Thank you, Cuddles. On with the story!

Flippy was napping on a bench in the park when Petunia and Giggles ran up to him.

"Hey! Flippy!", cried Petunia, "Flippy, wake up!".

"Yeah Flippy", cried Giggles, "Ya silly sleepy head, wake up!".

Flippy opened his eyes, saw Petunia and Giggles and said, "Oh God, you guys. This had better be pretty important. Is the park on fire again?".

"No, Flippy", said Petunia, "We found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain, Flippy!".

"Yeah, Flippy", said Giggles, "We're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us, Flippy!".

Yeah, Flippy", said Petunia. "It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Flippy!".

"Yeah, Candy Mountain, right", said Flippy. He pulled his beret over his eyes and said, "I'm just gonna, ya know, go back to sleep now".

"Nooooo!", Petunia shrieked as she grabbed Flippy by the shoulders and began shaking him. "Flippy, you have to come with us to Candy Mountain".

"Yeah, Flippy", said Giggles, "Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy... and joyness".

"Please stop shaking me", said Flippy.

"CANDY MOUNTAIN, FLIPPY!", Petunia cried.

"Yeah,Candy Mountain!", cried Giggles.

Flippy righted his beret, stood up and said, "Alright. I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!".

A few minutes later...

"Doobie doo, doobie doo. Doobie doo, doobie doo", Petunia and Giggles sang together as they walked along the trail.

"Enough with the singing!", Flippy yelled.

"Our first stop is just up ahead, Flippy", said Petunia.

They rounded a bend a saw Prickly the porcubear meditating and floating slightly.

Flippy pointed at Prickly and said, "Oh God, What is that?".

"It's a Porcubear, Flippy", said Petunia.

"A magical Porcubear", said Giggles.

"It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain", said Petunia.

Flippy rolled his eyes and said, "Alright guys, you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain, right?".

"Shun the non-believer!", said Petunia.

"Shhhuuuunn!", said Giggles.

"Sssssshhhhhuuuuunnnnnaaa!", Petunia hissed.

"Yeah", said Flippy.

Prickly began grunting and snorting. He then cleared his throat, turned his head and hawked a lugi off into the distance. He then returned to meditating.

"It has spoken!", Petunia cried.

"It has told us the way!", Giggles cried.

"It didn't say anything!", Flippy cried.

A few minutes later...

Petunia, Giggles and Flippy were standing at the end of a rope bridge.

"It's just over this bridge, Flippy", said Petunia.

"This magical bridge... of hope and wonder", said Giggles.

"Is anyone else gettin tired of all this walking?", said Flippy.

Petunia and Giggles rolled their eyes.

"Seriously guys", said Flippy, "That bridge doesn't look very sturdy. We probably shouldn't use it".

Petunia stepped onto the bridge and said, "Flippy. Fliiiippppy. Fliiiiipppppppy".

"What?", Flippy shouted "I'm right here. What do you want?".

Petunia smiled and said, "I'm on a bridge, Flippy".

A few minutes later...

Petunia, Giggles and Flippy walked into the clearing and saw a huge pile of candy with a sign that read, 'Candy Mountain'.

"We're here!", Giggles cried.

"Well, wadda ya know, there really is a Candy Mountain", said Flippy, amazed.

Petunia started singing, "Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, You fill me with sweet, sugary goodness".

"Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Flippy", said Giggles.

"Oh no", said Flippy, "I am not, I repeat, NOT going inside that cave".

Suddenly, the letters C, A, N, D, and Y peeled themselves off of the Candy Mountain sign. They could hear music playing.

"Oh, Heeeeell naw!", cried Flippy as he whipped out his Bowie knife and threw it at the Y, who was starting to sing.

The knife pierced the Y and he fell down, dead. The knife sailed into the bushes.

Flippy glared at Petunia and Giggles and said, "You guys dragged me all the way out here for this? I'm going back to the park and I'm gonna finish my nap. Goodbye", and he stormed out of the clearing.

In another part of the forest...

Toothy was regreting his decision to go for a hike. He was being tailed by a gaint orange who just wouldn't shut up.

"Hey! Hey Toothy! Hey Toothy! Toothy! Hey! Hey Toothy!", said The Orange.

"What?", said Toothy.

The Orange smiled and said, "Do you ever lie or do you always tell the Tooth? Aha ha ha ha ha!".

"That's not funny", growled Toothy.

"Hey! Hey Toothy! Hey Toothy! Toothy! Hey! Hey Toothy!", said The Orange.

"What?", Toothy growled.

"You want the Tooth, I bet you can't handle the Tooth! Aha ha ha ha ha!", Said The Orange.

"Do you ever shut up?", asked Toothy.

"Hey! Hey Toothy! Hey Toothy! Toothy! Hey! Hey Toothy!", said The Orange.

"WHAT?", yelled Toothy.

"Knife", The Orange stated.

"Huh?", said Toothy as Flippy's Bowie knife flew out of the brush and stabbed into his chest. Toothy grabbed the handle and screamed in pain.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts", said The Orange.

Toothy dropped to his knees, then fell down dead.

END.

And it only took me one afternoon to write. Four stories in one weekend, that must be some kinda record. Review or I will have the creepy little Y come to your house and sing the 'Candy Mountain song to you, again and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again... 


End file.
